geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Tierkreis
The Tierkreis is a character of Lunarosse. A superhero-type warrior. No one has ever seen the Tierkreis' true face, since he keeps it hidden behind a golden mask. Only his white hair is visible. He claims to be the true defender of the Churchill Region, using the power of the stars to his advantage. Behind the mask, he's no more than a timid young man named Haley Kolton. He believes if anyone sees his true face he'll lose his powers. He's watched over by the fortuneteller, Tarja Sonne. Physical Appearance Haley has short white hair and light brown eyes. As revealed in Phillip's report, he once had brown hair until an accident shocked him to the point his hair turned completely white. He wears a long sleeve white button-up shirt covered by a blue suit jacket with red necktie, blue business pants, and brown shoes. As the Tierkreis, Haley's body is dressed in silver full body armor with golden shoulder pads and gold greaves on the boots. A black belt is around his waist with a golden buckle that shows the twelve signs of the zodiac. He wears a golden mask that covers his entire face with red gems embedded in it. No visor or eye holes are present, though it's believed the gems serve that purpose. Should Haley feel overheated or overwhelmed he can make the mask slide up to expose his face, though he tries not to let this happen. Personality Haley has no confidence in himself as a person, shying away from anyone who tries to forge a bond with him. This may've been the result of his childhood trauma, but this not confirmed. He finds comfort only with Tarja, turning to her for emotional support should the job of being the Tierkreis prove too much for him. His mood changes the second he dons the Tierkreis armor and mask, acting like a typical superhero. Before each time he presents himself to his opponent(s), he makes a dramatic speech, poses, and makes an explosion of white color. Tarja states how he doesn't have to do it, but this appears to be the only way he can boost his confidence before a battle. Depending on who he battles, he holds back his true strength unless he knows for sure how dangerous they truly are. This is clearly seen during his boss fight as he uses his more powerful abilities as the fight progresses. Abilities Haley's power only comes to him when he wears his armor. As he becomes the hero he knows he is he gains the power to manipulate the stars to his favor, whether it be defensively or offensively. He wields a lance in battle, and has an accessible close-range aggressive and powerful battle style. Rather than carry the weapon with him he uses his star powers to materialize it for him when called upon. How to Recruit The following must be done before Haley can be recruited: #After getting your headquarters, head to the Farrow Estate in the Churchill Region. Speak to Deandra, Channing's mother. #After liberating the Churchill Region, speak with Deandra in the Farrow Estate to learn Channing's father, Colton, has gone missing. He was last seen heading toward East Churchill. #Enter Mt. Koraat - whether it be from the West Churchill side or teleporting to East Churchill - and head toward the second-to-last screen. There will be a cave that wasn't there before. Enter the cave and battle the boss until the fight is interrupted. The Tierkreis will join you for the reminder of the battle. After the scene, both him and Tarja will join. Trivia *Haley was the main character for a scrapped Tierkreis project. In his adventure, he earns the power of the Tierkreis from Tarja after she is wounded in battle by alien creatures called the Zaron. He took up the power to protect his best friend and legal guardian, wanting to finally be able to pay him back for all the years of care he gave him growing up. When he isn't fighting, he participates in a Persona-esque Social Link with either students and teachers from his school or people in his town to further increase his powers depending on their astrological signs. *After joining the Mnemosyne Company he forges a bond with Carmen and Esau. This is shown during a bath house scene between him and Esau. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Fanfiction